For Your Eyes Only Traduction Nolebucgrl
by Missleez
Summary: Edward Cullen est en train de préparer le plus grand projet de sa vie lorsqu'une étrange enveloppe en papier kraft l'éloigne de son travail. Cédera-t-il à la distraction ? Retrouvera-t-il la mystérieuse expéditrice avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Lisez cette OS pour le découvrir ! TERMINÉE


Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl ** Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Comme vous le savez sans doute depuis le temps, j'adore lire des OS_ (français comme anglais)_ et j'aime aussi traduire mes préférés pour vous les présenter.

Celui-ci a été écrit par la génialissime **Nolebucgrl** pour la toute aussi génialissime _Mary Kitty Masen_. Son anniversaire est passé depuis un moment, mais comme la vocation de cette OS était de le fêter, je lui souhaite une fois de plus un très bon anniversaire :D ! Merci de m'avoir donnée ton accord !

En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, je ne vais sans doute surprendre personne si je vous dis que c'est une Edward/Bella rated M ^^ D'ailleurs les amies, si vous n'êtes pas en âge de lire, merci de cliquer sur la croix et de revenir plus tard !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**For Your Eyes Only – Seulement Pour Vos Yeux**

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Des mois de travail m'amenaient à un point culminant qui allait redéfinir toute l'industrie et Cullen Inc allait être le nouvel étendard de la construction verte. Les négociations avec Whitlock Energy avait été à la fois prenantes et fastidieuses mais nous étions presque. Je savais qu'à ce moment précis, tout comme moi, Jasper Whitlock vérifiait les derniers chiffres et s'assurait que tout était parfait avant la fusion de nos entreprises. Nous avions réunion ce soir-là à sept heures pour échanger une poignée de main et boire du champagne une fois que tout serait fini.

Je me massai les tempes et essayai de me concentrer sur la liste de chiffres devant moi. « Voilà votre café et le courrier, Mr Cullen. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ? »

« Non, ça sera tout, Mlle Swan. » Je ne quittai pas mes papiers des yeux alors que mon café et une pile de courrier avec une enveloppe en kraft sur le dessus, entraient dans ma vision périphérique. Elle ne dit rien de plus et disparut de façon efficace, comme elle le faisait toujours. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour moi et pour être honnête, j'aurais été incapable de la reconnaître dans une foule. Je me sentais vraiment impoli d'agir comme ça mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni le désir d'apprendre à connaître mon employée. C'était mon frère qui l'avait engagée. Elle avait effectué les tâches qui lui étaient assignées sans rechigner et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Peut-être que j'allais faire un effort une fois que tout serait fini. Ça ne me ressemblait pas de ne pas connaître tous mes employés, ou du moins de ne pas savoir au moins une chose à propos d'eux.

Je tendis la main vers ma pile de courrier et les téléphones se mit à sonner. « Oui ? »

« Mr Whitlock est sur la ligne une, Mr Cullen. »

« Merci, Mlle Swan. Pourriez-vous me faire passer ses appels automatiquement aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il y eut un clic et je me préparai à faire face à ce qui allait arriver. « Jasper. »

« Edward. Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux sur la répartitions. Voilà à quoi je pensais. » Et il se mit à parler et parler de chiffres. Je roulai des yeux tout en me saisissant de mon coupe papier argenté sur mon bureau puis je pris la première enveloppe. C'était bizarre. Il n'était écrit que ''Edward Cullen'' sur le dessus, sans adresse de retour ou autre. C'était peut-être une sorte de mémo interne, bien que je ne savais pas ce que ça concernait.

Je l'ouvris alors que Jasper parlait des cinq pour cent alloués aux ingénieurs et je posai mon coupe papier sur le côté. Il n'y avait pas de lettre alors je glissai mes doigts à l'intérieur. Je sentis un papier bien trop fin pour être une note de bureau. Je le sortis et découvris que c'était une photo de... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Oh, la courbe d'un talon, une jambe de femme ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je la retournai et vis qu'il était écrit _Seulement Pour Vos Yeux _aux dos. Eh bien, c'était... différent. Je la retournai à nouveau et étudiai la jambe. Pour être honnête, c'était une jambe plutôt sexy. Cette jambe sexy vêtue d'un bas noire me fit me tortiller dans mon fauteuil. De qui est-ce que ça provenait ? Pourquoi ? J'eus soudainement l'impression que ma cravate m'étranglait.

« Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Merde, j'avais complètement mis Jasper de côté. « Euh, envoyez-moi tout ça par l'écrit pour que je puisse en discuter avec mon frère. » Comme si je parlais vraiment affaires avec Emmett.

« D'accord, je vais faire ça. Envoyez-moi une réponse une fois que vous lui aurez parlé et je contacterai les avocats. » Très bien. Il fallait que je me focalise sur certaines choses. Je remis la photo dans l'enveloppe et la posai de côté. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça ne me concernait pas. Je raccrochai et me reconcentrai sur le contrat, en attendant le mail de Jasper.

Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas de femme dans ma vie. Je pouvais m'envoyer en l'air si j'en avais envie. J'étais juste très occupé ces derniers temps. Ma sœur, Alice, n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher que je ne sortais avec personne, mais je n'avais pas le temps. J'étais à mon bureau dès cinq heures du matin et j'y restai jusqu'à vingt-deux heures voir minuit les mauvais jours. Et lorsque la journée était vraiment très mauvaise, je dormais ici, sur le canapé. De toutes façons, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle insistait comme ça. Elle n'allait certainement plus me saouler comme ça une fois qu'on allait recevoir les dividendes de cette fusion. Elle allait essayer de s'acheter Milan ou Paris.

Le mail de Jasper arriva et je me plongeai à nouveau dans les chiffres. Sa proposition n'était pas mauvaise alors je la signai et ajoutai un addenda sur la façon dont nous allions partager les profits pendants les années à venir. Commencer à trente/soixante-dix était juste vu que Cullen était de loin plus rentable mais j'étais prêt à augmenter son revenu si tout se passait comme prévu.

« Plus de café, Mr Cullen ? » Je hochai la tête et continuai à écrire alors que Mlle Swan faisait ses affaires. Lorsque je relevai la tête, elle n'était plus là mais il y avait une nouvelle pile de courrier sur mon bureau, dont une enveloppe en papier kraft. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je l'ignorai. J'avais d'autres choses à faire et jouer à ce petit jeu n'en faisait pas parti. Je continuai à noter mes idées pour Jasper tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé d'autre ? Une autre photo de son corps ?

Merde. Il fallait que je l'ouvre. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais passer toute ma putain de matinée à me demander ce que c'était et j'allais être bien trop distrait. Je pris le coupe papier et ouvris l'enveloppe. Ouais, c'était une autre photo. Je me préparai mentalement. Putain. C'était une cuisse cette fois-ci. Et est-ce que c'était un porte-jarretelles ? Oui, c'en était un. Il retenait les bas noirs de tout à l'heure mais la photo ne dévoilait qu'un peu de cuisse crémeuse. Je la retournai et il était une fois de plus écrit les mêmes mots. _Seulement Pour Vos Yeux_.

Je poussai un soupir et sortis la première photo de son enveloppe pour la poser à sa place. Oui, c'était une jambe très sexy. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me tentait ainsi ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse plus que voir ? Est-ce que je voulais faire plus que voir ? Oui, si le reste allait avec la jambe, j'étais absolument d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je fourrai les deux photos dans mon tiroir du dessus et jetai les enveloppes. Voilà, c'était fait.

Je finis mon mail pour Jasper et l'envoyai en mode prioritaire. Je me levai et quittai mon bureau. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bureau de Mlle Swan qui s'avéra être vide. Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Oh, eh bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je passai devant Jessica Stanley qui me fit un petit signe de la main et entrai dans le bureau d'Emmett. Lui aussi était vide alors je lui laissai un mot pour qu'il vérifie ses putains d'e-mails. Emmett avait un don pour l'architecture et le design mais il était très mauvais en gestion. Moi, c'était le contraire. Je ne pouvais pas visualiser un bâtiment avant qu'il ne soit dessiné et entièrement conçu, néanmoins, je pouvais faire des affaires les yeux fermés. C'était pour ça que nous formions une super équipe.

Mlle Swan n'était pas à son bureau lorsque je revins. Je fronçai les sourcils parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'amenait pas d'affaires ou ne répondait pas au téléphone. Peu importe. J'entrai dans mon bureau et me figeai en voyant une nouvelle enveloppe sur mon bureau. C'était ridicule ! Je fonçai dessus et l'arrachai, ignorant mon coupe-papier.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la photo d'une nuque gracieuse, d'un omoplate que j'avais envie de lécher et d'une délicieuse épaule dénudée. Sa peau était superbe et le besoin de la caresser me picotait les doigts. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me faisait ça ?

Les mots_ Seulement Pour Vos Yeux _me hantèrent une fois de plus. Quelqu'un se foutait de moi. C'était peut-être Black Entreprises qui avait eu vent de la fusion et qui faisait de son mieux pour me distraire. Je n'allais pas me laisser atteindre par ses enfoirés. Je lançai la photo sur mon bureau et jetai l'enveloppe à la poubelle. Ça ne le faisait pas. Je refusais qu'un concurrent qui n'était même pas au niveau de Cullen joue avec moi.

Jasper avait répondu à mon mail alors je m'assis pour le lire et essayai d'oublier les photos qui se trouvaient sur mon bureau. Il acceptait ma proposition mais voulait parler des compensations. Bon sang. On n'en avait déjà parlé auparavant. Je soupirai et lui écrivis que nous avions déjà passé un accord et que ça comptait toujours. Je comprenais. Il voulait s'assurer que ses employés ne perdaient rien dans la fusion et c'était le cas. Je ne cherchais pas à acquérir Whitlock pour la détruire. Je voulais créer une entreprise dans laquelle seraient combinés la construction et la technologie verte à un prix abordable. Lui aussi mais il y allait à tâtons.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire en attendant sa réponse et ma main se posa sur le tiroir avant même que je le réalise. Je sortis les photos. Est-ce que je la connaissais ? Je me serais sans doute souvenu de telles jambes. Je m'en serais définitivement souvenu si elles m'avaient enlacé alors je n'avais sans doute pas couché avec elle. C'était quand la dernière fois que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un ? Des mois. Même mon ex la plus instante, Jane, avait fini par arrêté de m'appeler. Ce n'était définitivement pas elle. Ses jambes étaient beaucoup plus maigres et moins sexy. Et son cou n'était pas aussi beau ou appétissant. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Qui était-elle ?

Fait chier. J'appuyai sur le bouton de mon téléphone. « Oui, monsieur ? » Bien, elle était revenue à son bureau.

« Est-ce que vous savez d'où vient l'enveloppe qui était sur mon bureau lorsque je suis revenu d'aller voir mon frère ? »

« Non, monsieur. Je prenais ma pause de quinze minutes. J'ai passé le standard à Jessica comme cela est requis. »

C'est vrai. Mlle Swan était efficace et elle aurait sans doute remarqué si une femme à la fois détraquée et sexy se promenait dans le coin pour me laisser des photos d'elle.

« Et pour l'autre enveloppe ? La deuxième que vous m'avez apporté ? D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? » Il me fallait un indice, n'importe quoi pour découvrir qui était cette femme.

« C'est le préposé au courrier qui l'a apportée. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je lui pose la question lorsqu'il repassera ? »

Oui. Attendez, non. J'en faisais une obsession alors que je n'avais aucune raison. Peu importe qui était cette personne, c'était une distraction dont je n'avais pas besoin. « Non, laissez tomber. »

« Bien, monsieur. Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? »

La trouver et découvrir qui elle était. « Non, merci Mlle Swan. Ça sera tout. »

Je passai l'heure suivante à préparer une proposition pour un terrain vague appartenant à la ville que je voulais transformer en appartements de luxe en incluant la technologie verte de Whitlock. Des appareils à basse consommation, une meilleure isolation, des fenêtres de très grande qualité, des parquets en bois recyclé... L'assemblage des dessins d'Emmett et des matériaux de Jasper allaient permettre de créer un immeuble magnifique.

J'étais dans mes projections jusqu'au cou lorsque la voix de Mlle Swan me rappela que j'avais rendez-vous avec le chef du marketing pour discuter de la fusion. Elle posa ensuite une nouvelle enveloppe devant moi. Je fixai la lettre si longtemps qu'elle avait disparu avant que je puisse lui poser des questions. Pas qu'elle pouvait me répondre de toutes façons.

Je me jetai dessus en jurant et remerciai le seigneur qu'il n'y avait personne pour me voir agir comme un fou. Même si je portais un costume gris Armani approuvé par Alice avec une cravate grise, on aurait sans doute dit que j'étais bon à enfermer. Je lançai l'enveloppe à travers la pièce et grognai lorsque je vis ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé cette fois-ci.

Un décolleté. Un très beau décolleté qui révélait un soutien-gorge rouge scandaleux. C'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de voir ses tétons nus. Putain, je transpirais. Je défis un peu ma cravate et retirai ma veste. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter la photo des yeux.

« Mr Cullen. »

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom. Je plaquai ma main sur la photo et me tournai vers la voix en clignant des yeux. « Quoi ? » criai-je.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai demandé au proposé au courrier de passer pour vous parler des enveloppes. Si vous préférez que je lui demande de partir... » Elle se tut lorsque je lui fis un signe de la main. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux, pas quand j'étais dur comme la pierre et que tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour me masturber.

« C'est bon, faites le entrer. »

« D'accord. » Sa voix était douce et je me sentis comme un con de lui avoir crié dessus pour rien. Il allait falloir que je lui présente mes excuses. Plus tard. Quand j'allais pouvoir me concentrer.

« Bonjour Mr Cullen. »

Le mec du courrier, Alec Jenkins, avait l'air nerveux.

« Bonjour Alec. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à propos de ça ? » Je me saisis d'une des enveloppes sur le bureau et lui montrai.

Il se dandina sur place et finit par hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas grand chose, Mr Cullen. Elles étaient sur mon bureau lorsque je suis arrivé ce matin. Il y avait un Post-It sur chacune qui précisait à quelle heure je devais vous l'apporter. »

Intéressant. Très intéressant. Alors cette femme, peu importe qui elle était, avait accès à mon immeuble. Soit elle était là tard hier soir, soit c'était tôt ce matin. Est-ce qu'elle travaillait pour moi ? Est-ce que c'était une cliente ? Est-ce que mon frère me faisait encore une de ses blagues foireuses pour m'énerver ? Je ne lui aurais pas pardonné.

« Vous ne trouviez pas ça étrange que quelqu'un vous demande de les déposer ici à des heures précises ? »

Il rougit et hocha la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux brun en bataille. Je me souvins alors qu'Alec n'avait que dix-neuf ans et travaillait la nuit pour obtenir son diplôme universitaire. « Oui, et j'ai envisagé de toutes vous les donner en même temps mais... » Il se tut. On aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

« Mais quoi ? » insistai-je. J'essayais de ne pas laisser transparaître la folie que je ressentais à cause de ces mystérieuses lettres.

« Il y avait une autre enveloppe avec cinq cents dollars dedans. Je suis désolé, Mr Cullen. Je vais les rendre et... »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Alec. » Je n'allais pas virer ce pauvre gamin parce qu'il avait suivi les directives d'un jeu inoffensif. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Continuer les livraisons ? Ça allait sans aucun doute me rendre fou. « J'oublierai tout si vous m'apportez toutes les enveloppes. »

Son visage s'illumina et il sourit. « Je fais le faire ! Je reviens tout de suite. » Il sortit de mon bureau presque en courant et cela me fit rire. Bon sang, ce que ça faisait d'être jeune. Pas que j'étais particulièrement vieux. Vingt-neuf ans n'était vieux. C'était juste que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu dix-neuf ans. Mon père était mort quand j'avais dix-sept ans et j'avais tout de suite repris les affaires familiales. Em étudiait déjà l'architecture et Alice n'avait que quatorze ans alors c'était à moi de prendre la suite. J'avais fini le lycée en avance et obtenu mon diplôme en affaires tout en apprenant les ficelles du métier avec le conseiller de mon père, Marcus Winters. Marcus était décédé l'année dernière et il me manquait horriblement. Il avait été tellement heureux de voir ce que je faisais de la société.

« Hum, Mr Cullen, monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Je regardai Alec qui était tout pâle. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis allé chercher les enveloppes mais il ne restait que ça. Il y en avait au moins cinq mais maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'une. »

Putain. Quelqu'un me surveillait. C'était inacceptable. « Passez la moi, alors. » Il obéit et sortit précipitamment de la pièce alors que je la déchirais. Une note s'en échappa en même temps que la photo. Je pris d'abord la photo.

Cette fois-ci, c'était des lèvres. Une moue boudeuse et parfaite, peinte d'un rouge sexy qui était assorti au soutien-gorge de la photo précédente. On aurait dit qu'elles se préparaient à embrasser. Est-ce qu'elle m'envoyait un baiser ? Au dos, il était toujours écrit_ Seulement Pour Vos Yeux_, alors je pris la note.

_Vilain, vilain Mr Cullen qui essaye de changer les règles du jeu alors qu'on ne fait que commencer à jouer. Est-ce que votre mère ne vous a jamais appris que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ? Maintenant vous allez devoir attendre un moment parce que je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi avec mes photos. C'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Bon sang, non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

_J'avais prévu de vous envoyer mes lèvres en dernier, comme une sorte d'invitation, pour ainsi dire. Mais vu que vous avez changé les règles du jeu, je suppose que je vais vous laisser vous demander si c'est un baiser de salut ou un baiser d'adieu. Si je me décide pour la deuxième solution, je vous recontacterai. D'ici là, pensez à moi._

Putain de bordel de mec. J'allais exploser là, devant mon bureau à cause de deux paragraphes et du fait qu'elle allait peut-être filer parce que je n'avais pas eu la patience d'attendre les photos. Qu'est-ce que je loupais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à me montrer qui m'aurait fait la désirer plus ? Penser à elle ? C'était sans doute une blague. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part penser à elle.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Est-ce que je devais lui faire savoir que j'étais prêt à jouer selon ses règles ? Mon téléphone sonna et je l'arrachai de son support. « Quoi ? »

« Euh, Edward. » Merde, c'était Jasper. Mlle Swan, toujours aussi efficace, m'avait directement fait passer son appel. Dommage que je n'avais envie de parler avec personne. Enfin, je voulais parler à quelqu'un. Je voulais lui parler à _elle_.

« Oui Jasper ? » J'essayais de dissimuler l'impatience dans ma voix mais échouai.

« J'espérais pouvoir discuter du plan de santé avec vous. Vous voyez notre... » Putain de merde.

« Jasper, sérieusement ? On a déjà discuté de tout ça. Signez le contrat et arrêtez de pinailler jusqu'à la mort. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Je ne vais entuber aucun de vos employé. Si vous voulez qu'un putain d'addenda soit ajouté au plan de santé, alors ajoutez le et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux pas en parler pour l'instant. »

Voilà. Je venais peut-être de foutre en l'air un accord d'un milliard de dollars mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que la femme mystérieuse qui avait peut-être filé avant que je puisse lui mettre la main dessus. C'était fabuleux. Je fixai à nouveau les lèvres. Je voulais qu'elles m'embrassent pour me saluer avant de s'enrouler autour de ma queue. De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux ? Et ses yeux ? Il fallait que j'en vois plus. Qu'est-ce qui était aussi seulement pour mes yeux ?

« Vous avez raison, Edward. Je suis juste nerveux. C'est un énorme accord et j'ai.. c'est une journée étrange. » marmonna-t-il. Merde, comme si sa journée pouvait être aussi bizarre que la mienne ?

« Écoutez, si vous n'avez pas fini aujourd'hui, on pourrait toujours repoussé la fusion. » Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été question d'une petite fortune. Oh attendez, c'était le cas.

« Non. L'accord est fait. Vous avez été juste. Je vais signer. Mais je ne sais pas pour le verre, ce soir. J'ai un imprévu. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Bien. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être coincé avec cet angoissé de la vie, surtout si cette jeune femme mystérieuse avait disparu pour de bon. « On pourra le faire une autre fois. »

« Super. Je passerai cet après-midi et nous rendrons les choses officielles. »

« Très bien, Jasper. À plus tard. »

Je raccrochai et fixai mon ordinateur. J'aurais dû être aux anges. Ça arrivait enfin et j'étais très heureux. Je voulais juste... quoi ? Elle ? Quelqu'un avec qui fêter ça ? Peut-être que je pouvais inviter Emmett et sa femme à dîner. Non, ce n'était pas non plus ce que je voulais.

Ma boîte mail tinta et je me redressai lorsque je vis le nom de l'expéditeur. Seulementpourvosyeux ? Je ne pus pas l'ouvrir suffisamment vite.

_Vous ne devriez pas crier sur vos employés, Mr Cullen. On aurait dit que ce pauvre garçon était à deux doigts de faire dans son pantalon lorsqu'il est sorti de votre bureau. Je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences puisque c'est de ma faute si vous avez perdu votre calme. Mais ne criez plus ou vous n'aurez plus de photos. Seulement les gentils garçons reçoivent des récompenses. Est-ce que tu peux être un gentil garçon, Edward ?_

Oui, je pouvais être un très gentil garçon. Et il était clair qu'elle m'espionnait puisqu'elle avait vu Alec sortir de mon bureau en courant. Est-ce qu'elle avait planqué une caméra ? Où est-ce qu'elle m'observait depuis l'extérieur pour voir ma réaction à son mot ? Il fallait que je le sache alors je cliquai sur le bouton répondre.

_Les tempéraments et les températures volent haut aujourd'hui et je ne peux que te le reprocher. Vu que tu m'as l'air très au courant de ce qui se passe ici, alors tu sais que je travaille sur quelque chose de grand aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi ce moment pour jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas changer les règles ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui décide de tout ?_

_Je peux être un très gentil garçon, Alléchante Demoiselle (Je t'appellerais bien par ton prénom mais vu que tu ne me l'as pas encore donné, il faudra se contenter de ça.) Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais voir ?_

Voilà. Je pouvais être aussi bon qu'elle même si ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas flirté avec une femme. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler Mlle Swan.

« Allo ? » répondit-elle haletante. C'était différent. Enfin, peut-être que je l'avais prise par surprise alors qu'elle revenait à son bureau après avoir fait quelque chose.

« Mlle Swan ? Je me demandais si vous aviez vu quelqu'un traîner dans les parages lorsque Mr Jenkins a quitté mon bureau. »

J'avais le sentiment que ma mystérieuse demoiselle ne se laisserait pas facilement attraper mais il fallait que je tente le coup.

« Non, Mr Cullen. Je n'ai vu personne. »

« D'accord, merci. » Je raccrochai et priai pour que ma boîte mail m'annonce un nouveau message venant d'_elle_. Est-ce qu'elle allait me montrer autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait envoyer ? Je durcissais rien qu'à y penser.

Ma boîte mail tinta et je retins mon cri de victoire. Je ne me retins pas de donner un coup de poing dans l'air. Si elle m'espionnait, elle n'avait qu'à voir ça.

_Mmm, Alléchante Demoiselle, il se trouve que ça me plaît. Jusqu'à ce tu saches mon nom, enfin si tu le devines un jour, je suppose que ça fera l'affaire._

_C'est moi qui prend les choses en main parce que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. J'ai attendu que tu me remarques, attendu que tu me vois mais puisque ça n'ait jamais arrivé, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce moyen unique pour attirer ton attention. Est-ce que vous me voyez maintenant, Mr Cullen ? Est-ce que vous assemblez enfin les pièces du puzzle ?_

_Pour répondre à ta question, j'aimerais beaucoup voir à quel point tu peux être gentil, quand bien sûr tu auras trouvé qui je suis et que tu seras venu me voir. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle photo va t'aider. Je suis fair-play alors profite._

Profite ? Putain, oui, il y avait une pièce jointe. J'espérais que ce n'était pas un virus parce que je ne pris pas le temps de l'analyser avec l'antivirus. Je l'ouvris. Oh oui. C'était un ventre. Un ventre tout plat avec un adorable petit nombril et une hanche que j'avais envie de lécher et sucer pendant plusieurs heures. Elle était mince mais pas trop maigre, on ne voyait pas ses côtes ou autre. Je n'allais pas la briser en la saisissant et en la serrant par la taille tout en la pénétrant de toutes mes forces. Putain. Qu'est-ce que cette femme était en train de me faire ? J'aurais dû être en train de relire le contrat une dernière fois mais pour être honnête, c'était bien plus amusant.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, un autre mail arriva.

_J'ai oublié de répondre à ton autre question. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu es bien trop stressé ces derniers temps. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de détente te ferait du bien. J'aimerais être ça pour toi, si tu le veux bien. _

Elle m'observait depuis un moment. Elle me désirait depuis un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'excitait au lieu de me faire flipper ? N'aurais-je pas dû contacter la sécurité pour leur confier toute cette merde. Néanmoins, j'étais prêt à les virer s'ils essayaient de me la prendre.

_J'essaye d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, Alléchante Demoiselle mais tu me rends les choses dures et le jeu de mots est volontaire. Les pièces que tu me donnes sont des photos de parties de ton corps que je n'ai jamais vues, même si j'en aurais très envie. Je dois admettre que tes lèvres m'intriguent et peut-être qu'elles auraient dû me permettre de t'identifier mais il y a beaucoup de lèvres dans ce bureau et aucune de celles que j'ai remarqué ne sont aussi adorables que les tiennes. J'ai clairement besoin de me faire contrôler les yeux. _

_Je suis plutôt stressé ces derniers temps et j'aimerais beaucoup me détendre avec toi, si ce que je n'ai pas vu de toi est aussi attirant que ce que tu m'as montré jusqu'à maintenant. Et je ne doute pas que ça soit le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on mette fin à ce jeu et que tu me donnes ton nom, ton visage et mieux encore un endroit où on pourrait se retrouver pour me libérer de ma tension ? Je te promets de te montrer à quel point je suis gentil. _

Bon sang, j'étais en train d'envoyer des messages cochons. Ou des mails cochons, peu importe comment ça s'appelait. Les gars du service informatique n'allaient jamais me laisser tranquille après ça. Heureusement, c'était ma putain d'entreprise et je pouvais les virer s'ils me faisaient trop chier. Oh ! Je pouvais leur demander de la tracer pour moi ! Putain, pas maintenant, mais si elle choisissait de se jouer de moi au lieu de jouer avec moi. Ouais, c'était le plan à suivre.

Plan... plans. Merde. « Mlle Swan, pourriez-vous annuler tous mes rendez-vous pour la journée. »

« Tous ? Mais et pour... »

« Tous. » Je raccrochai et secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'avais officiellement perdu la tête. Peut-être que j'aurais dû aller voir le médecin vu que j'avais toute la journée de libre. J'étais à deux doigts de signer le plus gros contrat possible pour ma société et pourtant, j'étais complètement obsédé par une femme que je n'aurais pas reconnu si je l'avais croisée dans la rue.

Qui était-elle ? Je me souvins de la façon dont Jessica Stanley m'avait regardé quand j'avais été voir mon frère. Putain. J'espérais que ce n'était pas elle. Non. Elle n'avait pas une telle poitrine et ses jambes étaient bien trop courts. Pfiou. Je l'avais échappé belle. Maggie du service informatique ? Qui aurait pu le savoir ? Elle mettait des pantalons tout le temps alors je doutais qu'elle portait des bas avec des porte-jarretelles mais c'était possible.

Je sortis les dossiers de mes employés et passai les femmes en revue. Non. Non. Trop bronzée, trop mince, trop grosse... putain, qui était-elle ?

Ma boîte mail tinta à nouveau et je baissai mon dossier pour regarder mes mails.

_Vous le sauriez si vous aviez pris la peine de regarder, Mr Cullen. Vous étiez si occupé par votre contrat que vous avez laissé passer une très belle opportunité, ici même dans votre immeuble. Peut-être que je ne peux pas vous faire gagner une fortune, mais je pourrais vous faire oublier votre propre nom._

_En parlant de nom, tu en es où pour trouver le mien ? Peut-être que ça va t'aider un peu._

Nom de dieu, j'allais mourir. Me faire oublier mon propre nom ? Elle était sexy et pleine d'assurance. Je la voulais. Maintenant. J'ouvris la pièce jointe et grognai en découvrant la courbe de son dos et le petit grain de beauté juste en dessous de son omoplate droit. Sa cambrure annonçait sans aucun doute des fesses super sexy. Putain. Elle était encore mieux. Si elle m'excitait pour une raison tordue, j'allais la choper mais pas de la façon la plus amusante.

C'était tellement frustrant. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Est-ce que je devais aller voir toutes les femmes qui travaillaient pour moi et leur demander de me montrer leurs lèvres ? Et leur dos ? Elles allaient porter plainte contre moi pour harcèlement sexuelle avant même que j'ai ma réponse. À moins que je m'humilie en mêlant le service informatique, il allait falloir que j'attende qu'elle se révèle. Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais je la désirais. Il allait falloir que je me masturbe bientôt.

_On sait tous les deux que ça ne m'aide pas du tout, à moins que tu essayes de me perdre. Je cherche toutes les opportunités possibles, Alléchante Demoiselle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en dirais pas plus ou même encore mieux, m'en montrerait plus ? J'oublierais bien volontiers mon nom si tu me disais le tien ?_

Je repris les dossiers des employées. Attendez une seconde. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Elle travaillait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, peu importe ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'elle me voulait et putain, je la voulais moi aussi mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être poursuivi devant la loi. Peut-être que c'était ça son but. Peut-être qu'elle cumulait tout ça pour me vider les poches. C'était trop. Il fallait que j'arrête ça sur le champ. Elle m'empêchait de voir clairement les choses. Je l'avais dans la peau et ça n'était pas permis. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas au travail. Jamais.

Putain ! Un autre foutu mail. Très bien. J'allais le lire puis lui dire que c'était fini.

_Oooh, Mr Cullen, vous êtes encore perdu ? Je dois admettre que te savoir à ma merci m'excite vraiment. Je ne peux même pas te dire le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé t'attraper par l'une de tes cravates italiennes si sexy pour t'embrasser. Maintenant j'ajoute le fait de t'attacher à la liste. Au fait, c'est une très longue liste. J'adorerais la partager avec toi à l'occasion._

Putain de merde. C'était un démon et elle me tentait jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en poussière. On aurait dit qu'elle était sortie tout droit de la Bible que ma mère me forçait à lire jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour lui échapper. J'avais envie de voir cette liste et je voulais en faire chaque action, une part une. Ça aurait pu nous prendre des jours, des semaines, des mois. Je m'en fichais.

Non. J'étais plus qu'idiot. Il fallait que ça cesse.

_Ce que j'aimerais, c'est pouvoir retourner à ma journée. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quel est votre petit jeu mais je refuse de continuer ainsi. Si vous cherchez un moyen de vous faire de l'argent, vous n'aurez rien ici. J'ai des documents qui prouvent que c'est vous qui êtes venue me chercher. Je ne peux pas continuer cette conversation avec une employée en bonne conscience. Je prends le risque d'être poursuivit et d'être jugé par vos pairs. Ça a été très divertissant pendant un moment mais je dois retourner à la réalité. _

Voilà. C'était fait. J'allais appeler Mlle Swan pour lui demander de finalement réorganiser mes rendez-vous de la journée. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à rester coller à mon bureau. Il fallait que je parle avec les avocats et le DRH du putain de plan de santé qui obsédait Jasper. Oui, c'était un plan parfait et fait chier, j'avais reçu un nouveau mail de Seulementpourtesyeux. J'aurais dû le supprimer sans l'ouvrir. Mais si elle me menaçait de porter plainte contre moi ? Il fallait que je l'ouvre.

_Bien que ça soit un jeu, ce n'est pas le genre de jeux auxquels vous pensez. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuelle. En fait, vous êtes en droit de me virer si vous arrivez à trouver qui je suis. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes pairs et vous devriez en faire de même. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous et moi restera entre vous et moi. Je n'irai certainement pas le crier sur tous les toits. Je comprends que vous ressentiez le besoin de vous protéger. Est-ce que vous vous sentiriez mieux si je démissionnais ? Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous aurez ma lettre de démission d'ici la fin de la journée. Je suppose que vous saurez qui je suis lorsque je serez partie. Rendez-vous à cinq heures, Mr Cullen. _

« Putain ! » Alors j'allais découvrir son identité en la voyant passer la porte ? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains et tirai sur mes cheveux, essayant de réfléchir.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mr Cullen ? » Merde. J'avais crié, non ?

« Oui, je vais bien, Mlle Swan. Désolé. Vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau. » Je levai la tête et la vis sortir de la pièce. Je remarquai qu'elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon et sa jupe dévoilait un charmant derrière. De longues jambes. Bon sang. Cette mystérieuse femme me transformait en pervers.

Ma boîte mail tinta à nouveau. Putain. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que l'ouvrir.

_J'aimerais que ça nous permette de nous sentir mieux mais ce n'est qu'un pauvre substitue à la réalité. _

Une autre pièce jointe. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment savoir ? Bien sûr que oui. Je l'ouvris une seconde plus tard. Nom de dieu. Une culotte en dentelle rouge qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination et une jolie main aux ongles rouges qui caressaient cette partie de son corps que je rêvais de pénétrer.

Putain. Non. J'allais devoir camper sur mes positions, malgré ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Nous allions bien voir à la fin de la journée.

_J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi._

Je pris mon téléphone. « Mlle Swan ? Pourriez-vous reprogrammer mes rendez-vous de la journée ? »

Il y eut une longue pause à l'autre bout du fil. « Oui, Mr Cullen. »

C'était tout. Plus de femme mystérieuse. Elle allait se révéler d'ici la fin de la journée et sans doute sortir de ma vie pour toujours. Néanmoins, c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait que je me concentre sur certaines choses.

Xoxoxoxox

Cinq heures approchait rapidement et j'étais assis à mon bureau, transpirant comme Emmett lorsqu'il faisait son sport. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait, mais j'avais réussis à passer cette journée. Ouais, j'avais sauté le déjeuner mais ce n'était pas nouveau. J'avais retrouver les avocats et le DRH avec le mec de la pub et même Jasper qui était venu avec les papiers. Néanmoins, ça avait été étrange. Il avait passé son temps à se tortiller sur place tout en regardant l'heure. Il avait même précipité les choses, ce qui était étrange vu qu'il se comportait comme une vraie chochotte en début de journée. Peu importe. J'en étais ravi. Ça m'avait fait passer le temps.

Je n'avais pas re-regardé les photos. Je n'avais pas reçu d'autres mails. Oui, j'étais déçu, mais c'était mieux ainsi. La fin de la journée approchait et j'attendais de voir ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce qu'elle allait démissionner ? Est-ce qu'elle allait venir me voir pour le faire ou est-ce que j'allais recevoir un message du DRH et je n'allais jamais avoir la chance de la regarder dans les yeux pour voir à côté de quoi j'étais passé ? Cette idée me rendait malade.

Mlle Swan entra dans mon bureau et j'essayai de lui sourire. Eh bien. Elle était magnifique, non ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas voir ça ces dernières semaines ? Elle avait de grands yeux marron qui dévoilaient une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure si pleine alors qu'elle approchait de mon bureau. Elle me tendit une nouvelle enveloppe en papier kraft et je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre la chamade.

« Ça vient d'arriver pour vous. »

Putain. Alors elle n'allait pas m'affronter. Elle posa l'enveloppe sur mon bureau et pour la première fois, je remarquai à quel point ses mains étaient belles. Elle avait du vernis à ongle rouge et... attendez une seconde. Je relevai brusquement la tête. Elle était presque à la porte.

« Mlle Swan. S'il vous plaît, attendez. »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour me faire face. Les jambes. Mon regard remonta le long de ses jambes et je remarquai qu'elle avait des bas noirs. Je poursuivis mon observation et vis la courbe gracieuse de son cou qui ressemblait à celle de la photo. Elle ? C'était elle depuis le début ? Évidemment que c'était elle. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le voir ? Elle était splendide alors qu'elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre, qui d'ailleurs était identique à celle de la photo. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient attentifs et calmes.

Je ne détournai pas le regard en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Je passai la main à l'intérieur et en sortis une nouvelle photo ainsi qu'une feuille de papier. « J'aimerais que vous restiez le temps que je jette un coup d'œil à ceci. » Elle hocha la tête et je me saisis d'abord de la feuille. C'était une lettre de démission qui prenait effet sur le champ. Mon ventre se crispa. Non. Elle n'allait nulle part.

Je pris ensuite la photo. C'était son visage, juste son adorable visage. Cette photo n'était pas aussi provocante que les autres mais elle fit battre mon cœur plus vite et mes paumes devinrent moites alors que je regardais enfin la magnifique femme qui avait fait tout ça pour attirer mon attention. Je la voyais enfin.

« J'ai compris, vous savez. Quand vous m'avez tendu l'enveloppe, j'ai finalement compris. »

Elle rit et ce fut aussi beau qu'elle. « Il vous aura fallu suffisamment de temps, Mr Cullen. »

Putain, j'aimais l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Je me souvins alors de toutes les fois où elle m'avait demandé si je désirais autre chose, si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. Comment avais-je fait pour passer à côté de son ton engageant ? C'était juste sous mes yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je pourrais prendre la fusion comme excuse mais ça serait tout. » Elle pencha la tête de côté et m'observa de son joli regard chocolaté. « J'ai été un patron horrible, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de vous regarder, ni d'apprendre à vous connaître. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour me supporter ? »

Elle rit à nouveau et ferma la porte avant de venir se placer devant mon bureau. Si proche. Je ressentais des picotements dans mes doigts tellement j'avais envie de la toucher, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas encore. Elle avait fait un bon nombre d'efforts pour que je la remarque et j'allais faire ça, même si je mourais d'envie de la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie mon nom.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais vous voir. Je suis complètement folle de vous depuis la première fois où je suis entrée dans ce bureau et où je vous ai vu voûté. Vous fronciez les sourcils à cause d'un document sur votre ordinateur. Vous portiez des lunettes, ce qui arrive rarement et vos cheveux étaient tout en bataille parce que vous n'aviez pas arrêté de tirer dessus. J'avais envie de m'asseoir sur vos genoux pour vous embrasser partout, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était plus approprié de vous proposer un café à la place. »

Je me souvenais de ce jour-là. J'avais dormi au bureau et comme mes yeux me brûlaient, j'avais mis mes lunettes. Je travaillais sur une analyse de coûts en lien avec la fusion et je n'avais même pas levé la tête lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. J'avais accepté le café et continuai ma journée. J'étais complètement aveuglé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit ? » Pourquoi est-ce que je lui mettais tout ça sur le dos alors que c'était de ma faute ? Bon sang, elle était magnifique. Elle portait un chemisier en soie rouge qui, je l'espérais, était assorti aux sous-vêtements rouges que j'avais vu sur les photos qu'elles m'avaient envoyé.

« Est-ce que vous m'auriez écoutée si je l'avais fait ? » Bien vu. Elle répondit à sa propre question en secouant la tête. « Non. » Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de son chignon et j'avais très envie de le défaire pour plonger mon visage dans ses cheveux. « Je m'étais résignée à rêver de vous de loin mais votre sœur m'a convaincue de me lancer. »

Quoi ? Ma sœur ? « Alice ? Qu'elle est le rapport avec elle ? »

Mlle Swan, Isabella sourit. « Vous vous souvenez lorsqu'elle est venue vous voir pour déjeuner il y a quelques semaines et que vous étiez trop occupé ? » Pas vraiment. Elle faisait souvent ça. Parfois je cédais et la laissai me traîner mais la plupart du temps, je refusais.

« Ouais. »

« Eh bien, elle a vu la façon dont je vous regardais et elle m'a invitée à déjeuner lorsque vous avez décliné son invitation. On a discuté et elle m'a dit que si je voulais que vous me remarquiez, il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose d'énorme pour attirer votre attention. »

Euh. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que je devais penser de ça. « Ma sœur et vous avez parlé de ça ? » dis-je en désignant les photos sur mon bureau.

« Eh bien, oui. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans mon bureau, elle avait l'air nerveuse. « D'après vous, qui a pris la photo de mon dos ? » Bon sang, je ne voulais pas penser au fait que ma sœur l'avait vue presque nue avant moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous a aidée ? Je ne comprends pas. » Je ne comprenais pas plusieurs choses, la première étant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore embrassée. J'en avais très envie. Ses lèvres étaient extrêmement tentantes maintenant que je pouvais les voir de près et en vrai.

Elle rit à nouveau. « Disons simplement que nous nous sommes aidées l'une l'autre. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Mr Whitlock était un peu sur les nerfs lorsqu'il est arrivé. »

Nom de dieu. Jasper et ma sœur ? « Quoi ? Elle a fait ça ? Avec lui ? » Dégoûtant. J'aurais voulu savoir ça plus tôt, ma libido se serait considérablement calmée.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit important, si ? » Elle se tint un peu plus droite. « Est-ce que vous allez accepter ma démission ? »

Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Eh bien oui, techniquement, je l'avais. « Non, je la refuse. J'aimerais que vous restiez. » J'aurais voulu faire bien plus que ça en fait. Je déchirai la lettre et la jetai à la poubelle.

Ses beaux yeux sombres croisèrent les miens. « Très bien, Mr Cullen. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous avant de débaucher ? »

Son ton était à nouveau engageant. « Oui. »

Ses lèvres frémirent. « Et qu'est-ce que ça sera ? »

Nous y voilà. « Fais-moi oublier mon nom comme tu me l'a promis, Isabella. »

Elle sourit. « En fait, c'est Bella. Et j'aimerais beaucoup, Mr Cullen. »

« Edward. » la corrigeai-je alors qu'elle contournait lentement mon bureau.

« Peu importe. Tu ne t'en souviendras plus d'ici quelques minutes. » me rappela-t-elle en poussant mon siège pour l'éloigner de mon bureau. Elle me tourna de façon à ce que je lui face. Putain, elle était parfaite. Elle caressa mes bras, remontant sur mes épaules et j'eus l'impression d'être brûlé. Elle saisit ma cravate. Elle lécha ses lèvres boudeuses et sourit avant de tirer dessus pour me faire me lever. Puis sa bouche rencontra enfin la mienne et je la plaquai contre moi.

Est-ce que c'était aussi agréable parce qu'elle m'avait excité toute la journée ou parce que c'était elle ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle avait un goût merveilleux et que j'avais l'impression que sa place était dans mes bras, tout contre moi. Je fis courir mes mains sur son haut soyeux et pressai son derrière ferme que j'avais remarqué lorsqu'elle avait quitté mon bureau un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'était une partie de son corps que je n'avais pas encore vu et je voulais tout voir.

Je la sentis tirer sur ma cravate et je reculai pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je pus à nouveau la regarder. Maintenant que je la voyais enfin, je ne pensais plus pouvoir passer une journée sans le faire. Je tendis la main et retirai la pince qui tenait ses cheveux. Ces dernières tombèrent en vagues brunes dans son dos. Putain, elle était magnifique.

Elle jeta ma cravate sur le côté et s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise. Je me dis alors qu'il fallait que je fasse plus que jouer avec ses cheveux alors je tirai sur son haut pour le sortir de sa jupe puis je fis courir mes doigts sur son jolie petit ventre dont la photo se trouvait sur mon bureau. Il était aussi doux que je me l'étais imaginé. Je défis le bouton du bas en même temps qu'elle repoussait ma chemise maintenant ouverte.

« Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. » lui dis-je alors qu'elle me prenait la main pour défaire mes boutons de manchette.

Elle rigola doucement et cela me fit sourire malgré le fait que ma queue était aussi dure que la pierre et que je mourais d'envie de me perdre en elle. « Sans déc'. » Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle le savait déjà. Travailler sans s'accorder de plaisir avait fait d'Edward un garçon ennuyeux. Mais au moins, j'étais riche. Néanmoins, j'avais dû mal à m'en soucier.

« Moi non plus, au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

Non, je le savais. Je veux dire, je ne la connaissais pas mais j'avais l'impression que je l'avais cerné. La femme qui se tenait devant moi était pleine d'assurance et se débrouillait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais en même temps, j'avais la sensation qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui. Elle était trop maîtresse d'elle même pour ça. Trop efficace.

« Je sais. » Elle sourit et repoussa ma chemise. Je me dépêchai de déboutonner son haut et putain oui, elle portait le soutien-gorge rouge qui dévoilait ses seins parfaits. Elle m'aida à lui enlever son chemisier puis elle me laissa l'observer.

« Seulement pour mes yeux, hum ? » Je la regardai dans les yeux et elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, juste pour toi. »

Juste moi. Putain, carrément. J'étais prêt à tuer quiconque la verrait comme ça. Elle était à moi.

Attendez une seconde. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Je connaissais à peine cette fille et j'étais sur le point de la prendre dans mon bureau. Elle le voulait et bien sûr, je le voulais aussi mais j'avais la sensation que je devais essayer d'avoir un comportement de gentleman avant que nous passions le point de non retour. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma queue et je grognai. Nous étions si proches. Je reculai.

« Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? » Elle s'appuya contre le bureau et me regarda.

« Non, c'est juste que je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses et j'ai l'impression que je devrais t'inviter à sortir avant. »

Elle rit. « Alors, tu as été en érection toute la journée, je suis à moitié nue et tu veux m'emmener dîner au lieu de juste me prendre ? »

Eh bien, dit comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être une chochotte. « Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que, j'en sais rien. » Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. « Est-ce que c'est juste l'histoire d'une fois ? Est-ce qu'on est censé tout oublier demain ? Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. » Cette fille, cette femme était inoubliable. Je savais au moins ça.

« Êtes-vous en train de me demander de m'engager auprès de vous, Mr Cullen ? »

Bon sang, est-ce que c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je voudrais savoir s'il pourrait y avoir plus entre nous. » Je voulais apprendre à la connaître. Elle était audacieuse, sexy et visiblement sans complexe. Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas voulu plus ?

« Tu crois franchement qu'une seule fois suffira ? » Non. Je secouai la tête. « Eh bien, alors, si on s'y mettait pour ensuite passer à la deuxième fois, puis la suivante ? »

Elle était incroyable. Je reculai et posai mes mains sur sa taille fine. « J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner ce soir. Ça a été une grande journée pour moi. » Je me tus et lui souris. « Bien plus grande que ce à quoi je m'attendais, vraiment et ça, c'est grâce à toi. »

« Sérieusement ? Un rendez-vous ? » Son regard s'illumina et j'eus envie de l'embrasser. Je me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

« Oui. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. On fait les choses en sens inverse mais... »

Elle me fit taire en m'embrassant passionnément. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche pour rencontrer la mienne. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me souvenir ce dont je parlais lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

« Je n'ai jamais été du genre à faire les choses dans l'ordre, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Oui, j'accepte de dîner avec toi. Après. De toutes façons, j'ai toujours aimé manger mon dessert avant le plat principal. »

Oui. Après. « Le dessert avant le plat principal ? »

Elle rit et me saisit par les fesses, me plaquant contre elle. Mon sexe caressa son ventre. « Oui. Si je mange d'abord, je n'aurais plus faim. Le dessert, c'est la meilleure partie du repas. Ça vous dit d'être mon dessert, Mr Cullen ? »

Bon sang oui. « Absolument, Mlle Swan. »

Et elle devint sauvage. Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient partout. Elle mordilla ma mâchoire tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon. Je réussis à retirer mes chaussures même si je tombai un peu sur elle. Elle rigola doucement contre ma peau et mordit mon cou. Putain, j'allais jouir dans mon froc à ce rythme là.

Je défis son soutien gorge et elle le retira tout en faisant tomber mon pantalon. Je l'enlevai et mes mains se posèrent sur ses seins. « Putain, t'es trop belle. » Je bégayai un peu parce qu'elle me caressait à travers mon boxer. « Merde. »

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle avant de lécher puis mordre mon oreille. Cette femme et ses dents étaient incroyables. Je me mis à loucher alors qu'elle mordillait et suçait ma peau. Je fis rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts et eus le plaisir de l'entendre gémir. Cela toucha directement ma queue. À ce rythme-là, il allait nous falloir une deuxième puis une troisième fois parce que j'étais incapable de me contrôler.

« Attends. » la suppliai-je en la poussant contre mon bureau. Elle comprit et s'assit dessus. Sa jupe moulante m'empêchait de me placer entre ses jambes mais j'allais y venir. Je me penchai et suçai son téton gauche, le mordillant et le tétant tout comme elle l'avait fait avec mon cou, mon oreille et ma mâchoire.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière. Cela emmena sa poitrine vers moi et je pus en profiter. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à son téton droit et repris mes attaques. J'aimais l'entendre gémir et dire mon prénom. Je n'étais plus Mr Cullen. J'étais Edward et j'adorais ça.

Je passai les mains dans son dos et trouvai la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe. Elle dut descendre du bureau pour m'aider à la faire passer sur ses hanches sexy. Je fis une prière silencieuse lorsque je vis qu'elle portait bien sa culotte rouge avec un porte-jarretelles.

« J'adore ta tenue. » lui dis-je en passant mes doigts sur l'espace entre son sous-vêtement et son porte-jarretelles. De la soie pure.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » Elle se rassit sur le bureau et me fit un petit sourire moqueur tout en caressant ma jambe avec son pied gauche. « Être assise ici et voir ton regard sur moi, fait définitivement parti de mon fantasme. » Elle repoussa mon clavier. Je m'en serais complètement foutu si elle l'avait jeté par terre. Elle était parfaite.

Je défis son porte-jarretelles et caressai ses cuisses douces. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ton fantasme ? » Je voulais savoir. Je voulais les réaliser pour elle parce que dieu seul sait qu'elle réalisait les miens. L'un de mes fantasmes auxquels je n'avais jamais pensé était en train de devenir réalité parce que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire disparaître l'Edward sérieux lorsque j'étais au bureau. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout et j'adorais ça.

« Toi dans ton fauteuil. » me dit-elle en souriant. Je lui obéis rapidement. Je me retrouvais assis à quelques centimètres de son intimité protégée par de la dentelle rouge. « Toi qui me caresse. » Je posai mes mains sur ses jambes et elle ronronna de plaisir alors que je remontais à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. « Touche-moi Edward. »

Je n'allais pas jouer. Je la caressai à travers sa culotte et j'eus le plaisir de voir ses yeux s'assombrir et sa bouche s'ouvrir. Je glissai mes doigts sous le tissu et je découvris à quel point elle était mouillée contre ma main.

« Oui, comme ça. » Je taquinai son clitoris et elle gémit. Ça suffisait. Il fallait que je la vois. Je saisis sa culotte et elle s'arqua sur le bureau pour me permettre de lui enlever. Néanmoins, je ne lui retirai pas ses bas. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy qu'elle, allongée nue sur mon bureau. Je repris mes caresses et sa peau rougit. Sa poitrine allait et venait au rythme de sa respiration alors qu'elle se projetait à la rencontre de mes doigts. J'en glissai un en elle et gémis en sentant à quel point elle était serré et humide. Il me tardait d'être en elle.

« À quoi d'autre est-ce que tu as pensé ? » lui demandai-je en la pénétrant d'un deuxième doigt. J'accélérai le rythme.

« Toi qui me goûte. » Putain oui. Je souris et l'attirai vers moi. Elle se rallongea et j'amenai son sexe à mon visage. Je la léchai une fois, la faisant crier mon nom. Je n'étais pas près de l'oublier si elle continuait à le dire comme ça mais en même temps, je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre.

Je passai ma langue sur son clitoris et ses cuisses se refermèrent sur ma tête. Trop sexy, putain. Elle s'agrippait à mon bureau alors que je la léchais et la suçais. Je n'avais jamais autant apprécier ça qu'avec Bella. Elle n'avait pas peur de me dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tirait sur mes cheveux et bougeait contre mon visage. J'adorais répondre à ses exigences. Je l'observai s'effondrer tout en passant mes dents sur son clitoris.

Elle était éblouissante, toute rouge, perdue et satisfaite. Je mordis l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle frissonna. « Est-ce que ça se passait à peu près comme ça dans ton fantasme ? » Je la léchai un peu plus et elle jouit à nouveau. Prends-moi. Rapidement. S'il te plaît.

« C'est encore mieux. » Elle se rassit et me sourit, parfaitement à l'aise. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. La plupart de mes ex ne voulaient pas que je les vois nues et elle était là, mon assistante, nue sur mon bureau, éclairée par la lumière du soleil ainsi que par les ampoules économiques de Jasper. Trop sexy.

« Et maintenant, Mr Cullen, est-ce que je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous ? »

Bon sang, oui. « J'ai besoin d'être en toi. » lui dis-je parce que c'était la vérité.

Elle rigola doucement et me fit me rasseoir dans mon fauteuil avec son pied. Elle quitta le bureau. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et je fus quasiment sûr que j'allais jouir sans qu'elle fasse ce que j'espérais qu'elle allait faire. Il n'existait pas un homme sur terre qui n'avait jamais imaginé une magnifique femme en train de le sucer au travail. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. En tout cas, moi j'y avais pensé un bon millier de fois.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de mon boxer et je levai les hanches pour qu'elle puisse me le retirer. « Eh bien, Mr Cullen, on dirait que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. Du moins, si vous me le demandez gentiment. Je suis en dehors de mes heures de travail, vous savez. »

C'était une putain de bonne chose. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mlle Swan, je suis un peu tendu et vous m'avez promis de m'aider avec ça. »

« J'ai fais ça, hum ? » Elle me prit dans ses mains. Je ne pus retenir mon grognement à son contact. « Est-ce que ça aide ? » Elle fit courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur ma queue et je poussai les hanches à la rencontre de ses mains si talentueuses. Apparemment, il n'existait pas une chose pour laquelle Mlle Swan n'était pas douée.

« Bizarrement, oui. »

« Hmm, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour faire disparaître ton stresse ? » Elle me fit écarter les jambes et putain oui, ses magnifiques lèvres approchèrent de mon sexe. Il me sembla gémir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. « Est-ce qu'un bisous arrangerait les choses ? »

« Carrément. » acquiesçai-je. Elle se pencha et embrassa uniquement mon gland.

« Voilà, ça va mieux ? »

« Vous me taquinez, Mlle Swan ? »

Elle rit. « Peut-être un peu. Tu m'as rendue folle pendant des semaines. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de ma queue. Je fus à la fois au paradis et en enfer. C'était si bon qu'il me fallut me concentrer pour ne pas me libérer trop vite. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un puceau le soir de son bal de promo mais sa bouche était si chaude et sa langue caressait ma queue. Elle pressait mes fesses et tout ça était incroyable.

Elle me relâcha et j'eus envie de pleurer mais elle se leva et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Elle était à genoux et ses seins étaient au niveau parfait pour que je puisse les sucer alors je le fis pendant qu'elle s'installait de manière à ce que ses jambes soient entre mes bras. Ses seins me manquaient mais son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi et je pus l'embrasser passionnément alors qu'elle passait son intimité humide sur mon érection. J'avais besoin d'être en elle. J'avais besoin de... putain !

« Je n'ai pas de préservatif. » Fait chier. J'allais crever si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir sur le champ.

Bella eut un petit sourire moqueur. Elle ouvrit mon tiroir du haut et récupéra les clefs qui ouvraient le tiroir du dessous. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un paquet de préservatifs. Putain oui. « J'aime votre efficacité, Mlle Swan. Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas déjà mentionné. »

Elle rit tout en ouvrant un petit carré. Elle passa la main entre nous et saisit mon sexe. Je grognai alors qu'elle glissai le préservatif sur ma queue. « Je suis très douée dans tout ce que je fais, Mr Cullen. » Je n'avais rien à redire à ça, surtout lorsqu'elle se redressa avant de me prendre lentement en elle. Si serrée, putain.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Elle roula des hanches et me prit complètement en elle. Je la tins par les fesses et les pressai. La prochaine fois, j'allais la pencher en avant sur mon bureau pour la prendre par derrière. Et ensuite, je la voulais sur mon canapé. Et aussi sur la grande table de la salle de conférence. Et... je ne pus penser à rien d'autre parce qu'elle se mit à bouger et je me perdis dans le plaisir que je ressentais d'être en elle. J'allai à sa rencontre, lui rendant coup pour coup.

Nous étions si proches ainsi, nos corps étaient complètement plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Ses tétons durs appuyaient contre mon torse et elle se lécha les lèvres tout en bougeant sur moi. J'eus envie de l'embrasser parce que son goût me manquait. Elle était splendide et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était là avec moi. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Je mordillai délicatement sa peau et elle poussa un petit cri, se mouvant plus vite. Oui.

Je passai la main entre nous pour caresser son clitoris lorsque que je sentis mes testicules se contracter. Ça n'allait pas mettre longtemps. J'étais aux anges d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici. Ses cuisses se refermèrent sur moi et elle cria de plaisir tout en se contractant sur mon sexe. Nous y voilà. Je me tins à elle alors que je jouissais si fort que je ne voyais, ni n'entendait plus rien. Mon sang résonnait à mes oreilles et mon cœur battait la chamade. Une magnifique femme nue se trouvait dans mes bras.

Elle embrassa ma mâchoire et recula pour me regarder. Elle sourit. Ses beaux yeux brillaient de bonheur. J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre tous maintenant, même si je n'avais pu voir qu'une toute petite partie de son corps.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle effrontément.

« Je ne sais pas. » J'étais quasiment sûr de l'avoir oublié.

« Et mon nom ? »

« Bella Swan. » répondis-je immédiatement, la faisant rire. Elle m'enlaça.

« Bien. Mon travail est terminé. »

Je souris et secouai la tête. « Oh, non, Mlle Swan. Vous venez juste d'obtenir une promotion et votre travail ne fait que commencer. »

Elle m'embrassa sur le nez. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir travailler tard le soir comme toi ? »

« Oui, très souvent. Avec moi. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que ça ne me dérange pas de faire des heures sup. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce poste vient avec plein d'avantages. »

Nous rîmes tous deux à mon jeu de mots. « J'espère qu'il y aura aussi plein de positions à pourvoir. »

Ouais, elle était faite pour moi. « Plein. » Il me tardait de les partager avec elle. Elle était à moi et je n'allais pas la laisser partir. Seulement pour mes yeux. Ouais, ça marchait pour moi.

* * *

Alors ? Qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'un Edward homme d'affaire, c'est sexy à mort ? _*levez bien haut la main, s'il vous plaît !*_ ^^Le petit jeu de Bella était osé et sympa... au moins, elle a su prendre son patron par surprise... XD

Comme toujours, si le coeur vous en dit et que le temps vous le permet, laissez une trace de votre passage..._ promis ça ne sera que pour les yeux d'Edward_ ;) Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
